


Bridge the Gap

by TaeFansick



Series: Rick and Steven Experiment [3]
Category: Rick and Morty, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Meeting, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeFansick/pseuds/TaeFansick
Summary: Steven meets Rick's family and things are a little tense at first.E for some implied stuff later.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)/Steven Universe
Series: Rick and Steven Experiment [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863817
Comments: 111
Kudos: 59





	1. Tension

“What’s been up with Grandpa Rick lately?” 

“Wh-what- What do you mean?” Morty knew exactly what Summer meant but played dumb. In truth, he didn't know how to answer. He’d been trying to figure it out himself but hadn’t made any progress and was afraid of asking Rick outright. 

“Like he’s actually been pleasant,” Summer continued. “I don’t think he’s tried to go on any mission that might possibly be suicidal in like…a month. He hasn’t said anything?” 

“Nope, nothing,” Morty replied quickly, going back to trying and attempting his math homework. 

“Do you think he got back together with Unity?”

“N-no, I think- I bet he would have said something. Bragging about it or whatever.” 

Summer grinned. “Should we spy on him?” 

“What?! H-how?!” 

She frowned. “Okay, maybe not spying exactly...Let’s just pester to go with him next time he ‘runs his errands,’” she air quoted. 

“I dunno, Summer, I mean...He’s happy. Isn’t that enough? You know I like having this new Rick around and I don’t wanna ruin that.” 

“Come on, if it’s something bad, don’t you wanna hold it over Rick’s head?” 

“No!”

“Wuss.” She crossed her arms, surveying her brother. “Didn’t Rick give you a portal gun in case of emergencies?” 

“Summer-”

“And can’t you sync that up to Rick’s to make sure you guys don’t get separated or you can find each other if you do?” 

Morty just weakly glared at her. She was right. They both knew she was right. Which is why that stupid smirk was playing across her lips as she waited patiently for her brother to cave. 

"Fine." 

Ooo

When they arrived, it was someplace neither of them expected. Rick visited unpleasant places. Places where animals spit acid at you and at you whole. Places where everyone is covered in blood. Rick visited bars. Rick met with drug dealers and hit men. 

This was a beach. Vibrant and dull shades of purples, pinks, blues, yellows… The water calmly lapped on shore and the chatter of people on the nearby boardwalk could be heard. One person even waved at the siblings as if two kids popping out of a portal was normal. If Rick visited this place regularly, maybe it was. 

The two glanced around but surprisingly no Rick was to be seen. "Welp, the thing must be glitching. L-let's just- Let's head back home." 

"No way! We came this far, let's just look for him." Summer began walking along the water, leaving Morty to follow. Eventually they spotted a home built into the side of the cliff where the lighthouse was settled and spotted their grandfather. 

It wasn't the setting they thought they'd find Rick in. He was sitting on a lawn chair next to a young man with dark curls. The two were chatting, and Morty immediately assumed the worst. 

"See? He's meeting with another drug dealer or murderer or something!" 

“They look a little relaxed for that,” Summer disagreed, her eyes squinting as she took in the scene. She hardly ever saw her grandpa so happy. 

“Of course they do!” Morty stormed over, not caring about Summer hissing at him to get back out of sight. It was the other young man that spotted Morty first, clearly saying something on it by the way his brow furrowed and the way Rick whipped around. 

Shock painted Rick’s face as he saw his furious grandson coming over. “Morty? What are you doing here?” He glanced past the teen and saw Summer holding the portal gun and cursed under his breath. He stood, standing between his grandchildren and Steven. “What are you doing messing with the portal gun? You know that’s only for emergencies!” 

“Cut the shit, Rick! Wh-who is this?!” He gestured to Steven as he glared at Rick. “A drug dealer? Another fucking hitman? Some-someone to help you steal shit?!” 

Rick’s gaze hardened, making Morty almost shrink back. “Go. Home. We’ll talk about this later.” 

“So you’re not gunna tell us why you’ve been disappearing to do shady shit?!” 

“Listen, Morty, you don’t get to accuse anyone here of anything shady.” 

The other young man stood up and stood near the scientist. “Listen, I don’t want to upset anything...Maybe we'll pick this back up another time?” His voice was gentle as he spoke to Rick and Summer’s eyes widened in realization. 

“No, no, that’s okay, we’ll go!” Summer interrupted. “Come on, Morty.” She grabbed the back of his shirt and drug him towards her before shooting a portal. “We’ll see you at home, Grandpa.” She pushed Morty through and followed before anything else could happen. 

In their livingroom, Morty was still annoyed. “Here I was thinking he was being nice because he was doing stuff to get all that crazy outta his system but no! He-he-he’s just using people again! He’s-”

“Dating.” 

Morty was stunned. “What? No, that’s…” He shook his head. “Rick can’t be happy in any relationship. He’s too destructive. He ran out on Grandma, he pushed Unity away…” He scoffed. “Besides Rick doesn’t see any point in existence. He’s just fucking with someone else the way he fucks with us.” 

Ooo

Rick was tense, grimacing after the interaction. 

“Rick?” 

He looked to Steven, sad to see the conflict on the young man’s face. “I’m sorry, baby. I’m not ashamed of you, I just-” 

“You just got your family back and you don’t want to be forced to choose.” Steven reached over and squeezed the scientist’s hand. “I don’t want you to have to choose…” He stopped there because he wasn’t sure how to express that he wanted Rick to have both but the way the man’s grandson jumped to the worst idea about him...He sighed. 

Rick’s heart clenched in his chest and pulled Steven to him, sighing happily when the half-Gem relaxed to his touch. “You’re too good for me, ya know?” He kissed the young man’s temple. 

“...What are you going to do? I mean...with us?” 

Rick sighed. “I guess I’m gunna tell them.” 

Steven pulled back enough to look the man in the face. “Are you sure? They didn’t look happy,” 

“They weren’t happy because they thought you were something you aren’t.” Rick tucked a curl behind the young man’s ear, smiling at the way Steven shivered at the contact. “I don’t want them thinking bad about my baby. And...I mean, we’ve been seeing each other long enough. Do you...I mean, you wanna meet my family?” 

Ooo

Rick stepped from the garage, taking a deep breath. He had Steven sit at his workbench as he got his family together and explained everything. He head to the living room, hoping to find Summer and Morty, but instead the whole family was there looking upset. Save for Summer who looked apologetic. “What family meeting I wasn’t in on?” He joked. 

“Yes. About you!” Jerry replied. “What are you up to that has my kids so upset?!” 

“Look, Jerry, I gotta talk to Morty and Summer, so back the fuck up, alright?” 

“Dad, what are you doing? Do you need help dealing with something-” 

“Beth, don’t encourage him!” 

Rick rolled his eyes and spoke to his grandchildren. “Look, we’ll talk about you two using that portal gun later. Right now I wanna talk to you about Steven-”

“Steven?” Morty piped up. 

“Are you dating?” Summer asked. 

“Summer-!”

“Yes.” 

The room stilled and Rick felt his face heat up. “Just...Since you’re all here…” He strode out, leaving the other occupants in the room glancing at each other in confusion. When Rick re-emerged, it was with Steven and him hand in hand. “Everyone, this is Steven. Steven, this is my family. My daughter Beth, my grandkids Morty and Summer. And Jerry.” He cleared his throat. “Steven and I have been seeing each other for a while and...Yeah…”

Morty tried to ignore Summer elbowing him, smiling that stupid “told you so” smile. 

“Dating? He’s a kid! He can’t be much older than Summer!” 

“I’m actually in my twenties,” Steven corrected. He looked to the grandkids, giving a nervous smile. “I’m sorry we had to meet like that before. I would like to start over if you’ll give me a chance to properly get to know you.” 

Morty was in denial. Dating? Of course he wouldn't be against it if it were true but…"S-so what's your deal? You eat babies? You're an executioner? What?" 

"Morty-!" 

Steven cut Rick off. "None of those. I'm half Gem actually. That's how we met. Rick was trying to study one of the old sites where Gems were created and I found him there." 

"Gem? Like gemstone?" 

Steven hummed in confirmation at Summer's question and lifted his shirt enough to show his own. "This one is mine. A Pink Diamond." 

Morty glared at Rick. "So I was right! You're using him like you do everyone. You're gunna harvest him and sell the diamond to some black market shady asshole!" 

Rick rolled his eyes. "If I was gunna do that I would have done it already. For your information we've been dating for a few months now. And as much as I hate to admit it, Steven could easily kick my ass if I tried." 

Steven smiled, making a note to tease the scientist on his passive compliment. 

“It’s statutory rape!” 

Steven, not having much patience simply pulled out his wallet and chucked it at the man. Not hard enough to hurt the man but enough to surprise the other. He addressed Beth instead since she was the one person in the room that wasn’t giving him weird looks or accusing Rick of doing anything illegal. Extending his hand, he smiled. “You must be Beth. Rick’s told me so much about you!” Which was true. Rick went on and on about his daughter and how proud he was of her. How his grandchildren might “have Jerry’s pointless genetics but Beth is the reason they’ll be successful!” 

Beth lit up. “He has? He...I’m sorry, but he hasn’t mentioned you at all,” 

Steven wasn’t bothered. “Yeah, Rick told me here people were a little more...cautious of relationships like ours. And we hadn’t been together long enough to warrant upsetting anyone. But it’s been some time now and...we were already found out.” He glanced at Morty and Summer. “I wish I could’ve made a better impression, but it is what it is.” 

Beth looked over the young man in front of her. He wasn’t at all what she expected her dad to fall for. Her first instinct was to insist that this was wrong so her dad wouldn’t choose someone else over her again, but Steven didn’t seem to want to create any divide. Maybe they could make this work… Her dad had been nicer lately. More patient, drinking a little less… Beth stood with a smile. “Well, I was just about to make dinner. Did you want to stay?” 

“Only if I can help cook. I guess I should have brought something but I didn’t think about the time difference.” 

“Do you like cooking then?” 

“I was raised by my dad and a few...friends of my mom. So I’ve picked up some stuff.” The interaction was muffled as they went to the kitchen together, leaving the rest of the family alone. 

Rick let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and resisted the smile bubbling to be seen. He was warmed seeing Beth and Steven get along. Clearing his throat, Rick yanked Steven’s wallet from Jerry. “You better not have taken any of his money, you unemployed hack!” He straightened his lab coat and addressed his grandkids. “Garage. Now.” Reluctantly, the kids stood to follow, forced to stop when he handed Steven back his wallet. “Hey, check to make sure he didn’t take anything out of it, alright?” 

Steven sighed. “Don’t be hard on them okay?” He had obviously been talking about the kids, surprising both of them at the gentle tone Steven used. “They just care about you and they were worried.” 

“Using that portal gun is dangerous without experience. I’ve gotta stop that from happening again.” 

“Why not help show them how to use it effectively then?” Steven lit up. “What about having them use it from now on going back and forth to Beach City with you? Then we can visit still and they can get that experience.” 

Summer and Morty exchanged a look. Was Steven trying to help them? 

“....I’ll think about it.” That seemed a good enough answer when Steven smiled and continued helping Beth, the woman happily watching the interaction. Rick jerked his head towards the garage, shutting the door behind them once they were inside the work area. He sighed, looking tired when he faced the kids. “....Well?” 

“Well what?” Summer questioned. 

“Are you convinced he’s not a drug dealer or anything?” 

“He seems….nice, I guess,” Morty relented. “So...All those errands you’ve been running...The reason you’ve been acting-been so nice, i-it’s because of him?” 

“Yeah...Uh, Steven’s pretty...He’s different from me. But we’ve found it works out.” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking embarrassed. “I didn’t expect us to be together this long. I was just thinking a couple of dates, bang a couple of times and then never see each other again.”

“But what, the sex was too good?” Summer teased. 

“Summer!”

“We haven’t had sex!” Rick corrected, earning surprised looks from the teens. “...What?!”

“Just didn’t expect it is all,” Morty admitted. 

“Yeah, you’re kinda a dirty old man.” 

“Look, you little shits, not that it’s any of your business but Steven doesn’t want to have sex yet. He’s part alien and in their culture they don’t have sex, they have fusions.” Rick shrugged. “It just wasn’t anything he wanted to do so I didn’t push him about it. Yeah, I’m a perv but consent happens to be important to me!” 

“So, wait, Steven is a virgin?” Morty clarified. It was hard to picture someone more confident than himself with someone as sexual as Rick not being sexually active. 

Summer beamed. “Oh my god, you actually care about someone else! Like someone not you and not in our family!” She was torn between being proud of her grandpa and finding it hilarious because it was so unexpected. 

Rick’s cheeks flooded with colour. “Just don’t fucking harrass him, alright? I want to make this work! Act right and maybe I’ll teach you how to use the fucking portal gun properly!” 

“Using Steven’s suggestion?” 

“Shut up!!”


	2. Offer

Morty sat at the table trying to continue the homework he was doing earlier. Rick sat neck to him working on some little device that he had yet to explain. Jerry was in the living room trying to get Summer to rant with him about Steven being there. Morty wasn’t sure what to think about the guy claiming to be dating his grandfather, but this was the first time in ages the house was...a home. His mom was relaxed and chatting with Steven, Rick wasn’t reaching for his flask every five seconds, and Summer was so content she was just ignoring their dad rather than lashing out. 

The teen glanced up from his work when a couple of glasses were set down on the table. One for him, one for his grandfather. He saw Steven was the one who set them down, the young man smiling at him. Not in a creepy underhanded way, but in an almost parental way. Morty was taken aback, not just by that but the way Steven then casually ran his hand through Rick’s hair, the scientist relaxing back and looking up at the half-Gem, an arm snaking around Steven’s waist to hold him close. 

“You haven’t had any water for a couple of hours now,” Steven reminded him gently. 

“Slipped my mind,” Rick admitted. Morty blinked in surprise at the way Rick didn’t lash out, ranting about how he was smart enough to know when to hydrate and he didn’t need a nurse. It was like he had appreciated Steven’s gesture but that couldn’t be right, could it? 

“I know I can heal you but let’s avoid kidney failure, okay?” The smile that played across Steven’s lip was teasing now. 

Rick mirrored it and Morty couldn’t believe how domestic the scene looked. “You’re too good for me.” 

“Oh, I know.” Steven gave a peck to Rick’s forehead before going back to check on the timer for the food in the oven, leaving Rick actually drinking the water Steven brought him and continuing his work. 

Morty wasn’t sure how to feel about that. 

Ooo

When they all sat down, Rick and Steven sat beside one another. Morty and Summer were opposite them and Jerry and Beth at each end, with Beth by Steven and Morty and Jerry by Rick and Summer. 

Jerry glared at Rick, looking like he clearly wanted to break this up. After all, Rick was always trying to come between him and Beth so fair was fair right? He cleared his throat, eyes surveying that everything was served up. He gave a polite smile to Steven. “So...Steven was it? Did you want to pray?” 

Beth glared. “Jerry.” Her tone was full of warning, knowing her dad’s view on such things. It wasn’t like they prayed before meals anyway. 

“You know Rick’s an atheist, right?” Jerry pressed. 

Steven’s brow furrowed and before Jerry could count it as a victory, the half-Gem turned to Rick. “Pray what? What’s an atheist?” 

Rick didn’t have an issue answering. “Jerry’s mad I don’t believe in God.” 

“What’s that?” 

The entire table was silent briefly before Summer broke up in laughter. “Oh my god, that’s awesome!” She was living for her dad not getting one up on Rick. “Nice try, Dad! Steven’s part alien, remember? Holy shit!” 

Jerry scowled. “What you didn’t learn about people immigrating for religious freedom in school?” 

“I didn’t go to school,” Steven replied. 

Rick smirked. “Told ya, Jerry, smart people don’t go to school.” 

“All this tells me is you found someone as inexperienced as you could to manipulate how you want!” Jerry snapped. He looked to Steven. “What did you even do before meeting Rick?” 

Steven wasn’t bothered. “Well after saving the Earth from the Cluster and the Diamonds, I started Little Homeschool.” He smiled talking about it. “Actually, the Gems have been doing a great job taking it over. Bismuth is teaching forging, Pearl is helping them learn Earth technology, and Garnet’s meditation and safety classes are always full.” 

“Diamonds?” Beth spoke up. “Are those your leaders?” She gestured for the kids to go ahead and start eating, doing the same herself as she spoke to Steven. 

The young man relaxed as he did the same. “Yeah. Um...Let’s see how to simplify this… White is in charge of everything. Yellow used to be a military like leader but now she’s helping reform formerly corrupted or damaged Gems. Blue is using her powers to help make others happy. And then there was Pink Diamond who...um...faked her shattering to become Rose Quartz.” 

“Didn’t you say you have a diamond?” Summer asked. 

“Yeah...It was my mom’s. When she gave up her form to make me I got her Gem and her powers. And...some of her memories.” He shrugged. “It’s the main reason I was able to stop the other Diamonds from destroying the Earth, actually.” 

“So to answer your question, he was a fucking embassador for the planet,” Rick supplied, taking a bite of roasted carrots and potatoes. “This is delicious! Two of the best cooks I know!” 

“It is really good,” Morty spoke up. His eyes darted to the plate and he blushed when he saw how happy the compliment made Steven. He timidly took another bite, nervous when Steven’s eyes glanced to his textbooks now closed on the table. 

“What about you, Morty?” Steven asked. “What sort of stuff do you study in school? Do you have a favourite class?” 

“Um...I mean, I struggle in math…” 

“Morty struggles in all his classes,” Jerry replied for his son, making the teen shrink in his seat. “Despite us having a _genius_ in the house who could help him.” 

Steven gave a pointed look to Jerry and his tone came firmer than he had used since he arrived. “I don’t believe my question was directed at you. I may not have been enrolled in school, but I know what counts as rude.” Rick snickered and Steven became gentle again, addressing Morty. “I had to sit in on some classes for Connie when she was sick and math didn’t seem to be anyone’s favourite class. Have you asked your teacher for help on the material?” 

“Mr Goldenfold? No, he’s not really...like, invested in his students, I guess. H-he’s not a very patient guy,” Morty replied. He shrugged. “I mean it’s fine. I’m passing, I guess. I’ll graduate.” 

“What do you want to do after graduating?” 

“I dunno...I actually haven’t thought much about it...I’d like to help people, I guess?” 

“I’ve heard it’s common for kids to follow their parent’s footsteps. Maybe a doctor like your mom or…” Steven’s brow furrowed. “I’m sorry, I don’t believe I was ever told what your father does.” 

“He’s unemployed.” 

“I used to write slogans!” Jerry stepped in. 

Steven paused. “Oh. But you don’t do that now?” 

“Not at the moment, but I’m getting back out there,” Jerry claimed defensively. “What about your dad? What does he do?” 

“He owns a carwash.” 

Jerry’s eye twitched. “But not very well off financially, I bet, huh?” 

“No, he still has a few billion from the song he sold a few years back.” It was said without malice as he took a bite of the meat and hummed happily. “You did an amazing job on this, Beth!” 

“Didn’t she? She always makes wonderful meals,” Rick praised, enjoying himself way too much. 

Beth beamed at the compliment. “Thank you! Your help with the other stuff made everything so much easier!” 

Once dinner was finished, Steven offered to help with the dishes as thanks. Beth happily agreed and offered him some wine, which Steven declined stating Gems were unable to be intoxicated so he didn’t partake but welcomed her to drink as she chatted with him. 

As things wound down, Steven approached the scientist still working at the table. He rested his head on Rick’s shoulder like he was meant for there. Rick let it happen, looping an arm around the young man’s shoulders to invite him closer. “I guess you want me to take you home, hm?” 

“I guess.” 

“Did you like it here?” 

“...I don’t think that man is right for you daughter. He’s pretty unfit as a role model.” 

“Agreed.” 

“I think Morty is pretty self-conscious.” 

“He is.” 

“I think it’s amazing how much your daughter and grandkids love and adore you. It means we have something in common.” 

Rick would normally make fun of that sort of thing. He would tease Steven for it later for sure. He stood, pulling Steven with him. “I’ll make sure to bring you back sometime soon.” He pulled out his own portal gun and shot it, escorting Steven into the half-Gem's own room in Beach City. 

He pulled Steven in for a kiss, enjoying how the other's plush lips caressed his own. It wasn't often they went past being chaste but when he made a move to pull back and Steven chased him, he smiled and gave into the unspoken request. He snuck the tip of his tongue out to tease the man in his arms, enjoying how Steven gasped and allowed him to fully taste the half alien. 

It wasn't often that they were this intimate. He learned about Steven's healing when the young man kissed away a hangover, but Rick still wasn't sure what effect Steven would have if there wasn't anything immediate to heal. But to hell with it. When they pulled back for air, he chuckled, resting his forehead against his young lover's. "Baby, you always manage to taste so good." 

Steven gave a shy laugh that turned into a squeak when Rick lowered to nip at Steven's neck. "Rick!" 

Rick hummed in question, fingers drifting under Steven's tshirt to dance across the smooth skin. The young man responded by sneaking his own hands under Rick's labcoat, admiring how strong this older man holding him actually was. "I've been wanting to kiss you like this all night," Rick confessed. 

"I've been wanting you to hold me like this all night," Steven agreed. He nuzzled into the scientist. "It's getting harder not to want more…" 

"What's stopping us?" 

Steven opened his mouth to answer when- 

"Steven! Are you upstairs?" 

Pearl. Steven sighed. "Yeah, I'm up here!" He hollered back, clearly frustrated. 

Pearl was either unable to detect Steven's undertone of displeasure or didn't care. "Okay, well Connie called!" She had been wanting the two to get back together for some time. She didn't care for Rick much at all even though she grew accustomed to his presence for Steven's sake. 

The half-Gem didn't reply. Instead he just relaxed against Rick, both knowing they wouldn't have a lot of time before Pearl came to check on him. 

"You should just live with me." It wasn't the first time Rick said it but it was the first time Steven really felt it was something to consider. 

"...What about Little Homeschool? The Gems?" 

Rick was annoyed for a split second. That was so like Steven to immediately think about that. "...I'll see you soon, okay, baby?" He kissed Steven's temple and portaled away. 

Ooo

"Did you already take Steven back home?" 

Rick reached for the wafer cookies as he answered his daughter. "Yeah, he's gotta whole thing tomorrow so…" The scientist drifted off with a shrug. 

Beth blinked. "Dad, I didn't realize you were self-conscious about your bald spot." 

What? Rick reached to touch the back of his head, finding nothing but hair and laughed. "Oh shit," he snickered. "Guess it just finds stuff to fix if there's nothing immediate to heal." That's something to experiment with. He shrugged. "Cool."


	3. Caring

Morty found Rick sitting on the couch watching interdimensional cable a couple of days after Steven’s visit. He had just walked in after school, Summer not with him as she decided to go to the mall with her friends. He set his bag down at the foot of the stairs and moved to sit by his grandpa, the man giving him a nod in greeting. 

“Hey,” Morty greeted. “N-not seeing Steven today?” 

“Going later today. He had to see his Diamond relatives or whatever.” 

“Oh, cool…” Morty wasn’t sure what else to say. “Um...So...I should apologize. St-Steven was nice.” 

“I’d say you should apologize to him, but he already forgave you.” 

Morty shrank in on himself some. “...How did you meet?”

“At one of the old places they made Gems. He told you that.” 

“Yeah, but like...He doesn’t seem like the kind of people you normally go for. Y-y-you usually, you go more for experienced people or aliens or whatever.” 

“To be honest I was kinda surprised when he said he was a virgin. I mean I’ve seen his ex and she’s pretty cute. Kinda thought he’d of hit that at least once.” 

“So he’s dated before?” 

“Yeah, he uh...proposed to her a year so ago and she rejected him.” 

“So...he’s the marriage type.” At Rick’s nod, Morty scowled. “See, that’s what I mean! He’s like...the opposite of you! You’re old and he’s young. He’s nice and you’re an asshole. You’re an alcoholic and he can’t even get drunk if he tried! And you! You always say marriage is stupid and pointless! Th-that love is a-a chemical reaction to make people wanna have sex which you guys don’t even do!” He groaned in frustration. “I don’t get why you’re together!” 

“Wasn’t supposed to be long term,” Rick reminded him. “He was cute and he knew about what I wanted to learn about. Just get some information, fuck him, leave...But he’s...I dunno. He’s ridiculous. We’ve fought a couple of times because he cares way too much about shit and I don’t really care about anything.” 

“...So....What, are you gunna move in with him?” 

Rick snorted. “Live with his family? Nah, his mom’s friends are not a fan of me. Especially that fucking Pearl. Hates my guts! It’s so great grossing her out belching loud, though. There’s this little purple chick that does it with me and-”

“Rick, if you’re not going to do anything more with him, what’s the point?” 

“For your information I’ve asked him to move in a few times. I’ve got plenty of space in my sublevel of the garage.” At Morty staring at him, Rick growled. “What?” 

“Just...Wow, Rick, you really like him, huh?” 

“I’m just tired of portaling back and forth,” Rick claimed. “And, hey, you see this? Who knows what else he’d fix.” He gestured to the formally bald spot on his head. “Don’t think for a second I’m not using him, Morty. Just because I’m nice right now doesn’t mean I’ll stay that way.” 

“Sure, Rick.” Morty had a hard time believing him. “So...he hasn’t said yes? To moving in?” 

“He hasn’t really answered.” 

“Are you gunna talk to him about it when you see him-when you go visit him later?” 

“....” Rick stood and stretched, not willing to answer. “Did you wanna learn how to use that portal gun or what?”

Morty lit up. “Wait, really?!” 

Ooo

“Okay, if everyone could wait patiently until I come around, this will go a lot faster,” Steven near pleaded. He groaned when he felt Onion tug at his pant leg. Did the kid just never grow? “Not now, Onion, please.” He picked up the boy and put him at a table. 

This activity was supposed to be easy! Draw what you like about life on Earth or about what you’ve learned. He just wanted to do something easy for once! But noooo everyone is worried about there being enough colours or not being good enough at drawing or having more paper than anyone else…

Where was Pearl when he needed her?

“Hey, baby, you look stressed.” 

“Rick!” Steven smiled in relief. “Thank the stars! I could really use some help!” When his eyes landed on the teen, he grinned further. “And Morty! Even better!” 

Morty couldn’t recall the last time other than he, Summer or his mom was happy to see Rick. He gave a shy smile. “Um...s-sure, however we can help, I guess?” 

“We’re just doing pictures of our favourite things about Earth,” Steven explained. “Could you help me go around and talk to everyone about their stuff? They’re newly adjusted Gems from Homeworld so they ask a lot of questions and it takes a lot of time and- _Not now, Onion!_ ” Steven’s cheeks glowed pink as he almost growled at the stoic kid in frustration. 

“Whatever you need, baby,” Rick assured. “Go ahead and get started and we-we’ll tackle the other end.” Steven looking far more relieved and going to work, Rick leaned close for Morty to hear. “See what I mean about him caring too much?”


	4. Questions

"So what-what did you draw?" Morty asked, sitting down next to what looked like a young woman in blue dressed incredibly casually. 

She snorted a laugh. "Nothing. I just came over because it looked like Steven needed help." 

"Oh...He didn't mention he had help already." 

"He doesn't know I'm here. I'm Lapis, by the way." 

"So you're not a new...uh...newly to Earth?" He grimaced at how he phrased it. 

"Nope. I've known Steven since he was...um...smaller? I don't really get the whole age thing yet." She brought her hand to the height of a child and Morty smiled. 

"Wow so long time, huh?" 

"Yep." Her eyes went towards Steven who was helping an Agate from Yellow's court. "So weird he's the leader of the Crystal Gems now and a Diamond at the same time." But that was Steven. Always trying to help people and have them get along. 

"Crystal Gems?" 

"The rebellion against the Diamond Authority." She gave Morty an odd look. "I mean you know the war that took place right? How the Earth was supposed to be destroyed after being used as a colony to make new Gems?" 

"Uh...no, I…." 

"So you haven't known Steven long then." Shd stood. "I'm gunna go help some of the others." 

Ooo

Steven smiled. He could hear Rick talking from where he was. The scientist wasn't the optimistic type, but he was trying his best. 

"So like.. it's only particles of light and a lot of the different colors are a result of types of pollution, but it can be pretty neat to see. J-just taking it all in ya know?" 

How cute for Rick to subtly bring up watching a sunset like they had after their first date. Their eyes met as Rick explained the different colors, the older man knowing that Steven was listening.   
.  
"Ya know what really makes a difference?" Rick asked the Gem. "The company. Who you watch with makes all the difference." 

Sap. The timer went off and Steven breathed a sigh of relief. He plastered a smile and clapped his hands together loudly once to gain everyone's attention. "Okay that's it for today! Thank you so much for sharing all of your experiences with me today and I look forward to hearing about them again! If you'd like to attend one of our other classes, Garnet is running another safety course and Bismuth and Jasper will be in the new training arena!" 

As everyone flooded out, Lapis approached him. "You should consider making water colors available next time," she teased. 

"Sure, then Onion will paint designs on everyone." That kid was out of control. 

She jerked her head to where Rick and Morty were. "I recognize your human there but who's the other one?" 

"His grandson." 

"So you're getting to know his family then?" 

"I guess so…" Steven frowned. "I don't think Morty likes sharing." 

"Neither does Peridot." She would be the first to admit that much of the reason she and Peridot ended up together was because the smaller Gem stubbornly claimed Steven and refused to give up his friendship when Lapis showed back up. She would much rather make peace with Lapis than be rejected by hybrid. 

Ooo

As a thanks for helping him, Steven insisted on getting them an easy dinner of pizza and having Morty enjoy the beach. The teen clearly enjoyed the view and the home, spending his time before and after they ate. Steven watched from the balcony, nervous to have Morty wander on his own but unwilling to follow the kid around and annoy the teen. 

"He'll be fine, ya know," Rick commented, joining him. "He's just about seen it all. And he's-he's tougher than he looks." 

Steven opted not to reply to that, instead relaxing into the man's shoulder. "Thank you for today. I think the Gems forget I'm only half Diamond. I still get tired…" 

"Why don't you just live with me?" 

"Your family just met me. I don't think they'd appreciate that…And as much as I didn't like meeting Jerry, I don't think he would want me there. I don't want to cause problems." 

"No you just wanna fix them." 

Steven sighed. "Rick, please, I don't want to fight." 

"Who's fighting?" Rick glared. "Just pointing out your obsession with making everything perfect because you feel guilty that your mom was a fuck up. Why the hell you care so much is beyond me. When was the last time you had a break from this? Real break from it." 

"I've taken days off-" 

"To train with that Jasper or go visit your Diamond moms. That's not a fucking break." Before Steven could argue further, Rick continued. "Oh, and let's not forget whenever you are home or with me, Pearl keeps trying to get you to call your ex. That must be real relaxing." 

Steven deflated. "...Me being there would be a fight in your house. You know it would." 

"What if it wasn't? What if I could promise it wouldn't be? That everyone would welcome you with open arms and you could live the life you wanted? Would you come then?" 

"...What would I do?" Steven gazed up at the man with pleading eyes that almost broke the man's heart. "I can't just leave my family. I would love to live with you but...Connie rejected me over this Gem stuff. What if you do too? It's a part of me, Rick." 

"I just hate seeing you run yourself down like this," the man admitted. "I wanna have days I can pamper my baby with a night out without you being interrogated. I wanna strut down the street with you on my arm without you panicking silently about all the stuff you promised to do without thinking about how tired you'd be." 

That sounded like heaven. Steven nuzzled against the scientist, unsure how to reply. He knew Rick was right and that he couldn't keep going like this. But moving in? That was a big step...and they hadn't fused or really gone past kissing. Rick had seen him go pink a couple of times sparring with Jasper or arguing with Pearl about his relationship with the man, and Rick surprised him by calling it "hot" but Steven was still worried about being rejected. 

Rick knew Steven must have a million worries bubbling below the surface so he didn't push further. He simply held the young man, already planning on how to fix everything so this could work.


	5. Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short! Sorry!

Rick whistled cheerfully, as he went through Jerry’s study, grabbing anything that looked valuable, from his stupid R2D2 coins painful collection of “authentic” autographs. What a jackass. He had convinced Beth to take Morty and Summer out to a movie the kids were dying to watch, claiming he couldn’t go due to a hangover. 

When Jerry arrived home from a failed day of job hunting, Rick was sitting in Jerry’s chair, all of the most valuable stuff in a small crate that Rick casually rested his foot on while polishing the device in his hand. 

Jerry felt nervous right away. “Rick? What are you doing in my study?” He forced a nervous laugh that sounded pathetic. 

Rick smirked, still polishing. “Ya know, Jerry...I’ve tried to be patient with you. Tried to think of my daughter’s happiness and my grandkids happiness. But you? You are not making my daughter happy. You aren’t making my grandkids happy. You don’t make my Steven happy.” 

Jerry crossed his arms in defense. “Your Steven? Your cradle robbing escapade you call a relationship? That’s what you’re trying to intimidate me over?"

Rick's response was to pick up one of the items from the box and dissolve it into nothing. 

"What are you doing?!" 

Rick was eerily calm. "My baby seems to be under the impression he isn't welcome here. Now Beth likes him. Morty likes him okay. Summer likes him. The only one causing a problem is you." He destroyed another precious belonging, Jerry nearly pulling his hair out now. "So the way I see it is you separated me from what I care about. The only fair thing to do is return the gesture. What do you think, Jerry?" 

"STOP! Just...what do you want?!" 

"I want you gone. And you have two options to make that happen. Either you leave willingly, give my daughter the divorce she's so torn on, or-" he glared, pointing the gun at Jerry now. "I make you leave."


	6. Finally

Steven was beginning to worry. It had been a couple of weeks since Rick came to visit him. The scientist was never away this long. The last time Rick had been away more than a couple of days, the man had been seriously hurt and his lab coat was stained with blood and some other substance that Rick claimed was from some alien he had to take out. Luckily the Gems were occupied with helping Bismuth with something and Steven was able to help the man get cleaned up and healed, but...what if it happened again? What if Rick was hurt worse now or…? 

The hybrid kept checking his phone and didn’t leave the house much, not wanting to miss the man coming back through. His mood dampened each passing day and he knew it. He didn’t sleep much, occupying his time with cleaning and gardening, checking his phone every few minutes. He didn’t even listen to music or watch anything on the device because he was paranoid about missing Rick calling him. When Connie attempted calling, he immediately rejected it so the line wasn’t tied up rather than letting it go to voicemail as he normally did. 

He missed him. He missed him so much. The sarcasm, the scent of alcohol and adrenaline that was stained into the scientist’s skin, the way he stretched his long limbs out when they settled on the couch, the way he mimicked Pearl directly behind her back, even his loud belching he did to purposely annoy the more uptight Gem… 

Steven sighed as he checked his cell again. He was sitting at the island in the kitchen, begging for anything to happen. A heavy weight settled in his stomach as he pushed away the food he had been attempting to eat. Worry had ruined his appetite and while he knew it wasn’t healthy to continue like this, he didn’t know what else to do. Why did he refuse living with him? If he had gone with Rick, maybe he could finally go on one of his adventures. Maybe he could have been there to heal him! 

Or...maybe Rick wasn’t coming back because he refused too many times. Maybe he had become too much for the older man to deal with. 

He broke then. Steven didn’t have the energy to cry. His eyes slipped shut, tears silently escaping down his face as he laid his head in his arms, darkness settling in. 

Oooo

Rick wasn’t expecting the home to be so dark when he portaled in. He knew it would be late, but usually some sort of light was on in the home with the Gems going back and forth. Rick found Steven hunched over the counter of the island and strode over. Had the Gems not been home all day? 

The older man leaned close, noting the forgotten food that looked barely touched, the tired streaks of the remains of tears on his face. Rick’s heart tugged. He gently shook Steven’s shoulder to wake him. “Baby, wake up.” When the hybrid stirred, Rick shook him a little harder. “Hey, wake up. It’s me.” 

Steven blinked, his vision blurred as he adjusted to the dark. When he noticed Rick, he moved quickly from his seat, ignoring the ache in his body from sleeping weird or the buzzing in his head from not sleeping or drinking or eating enough. “Rick!” He gasped out, a small broken rush of air leaving him as he pulled Rick into his arms just to feel the man there. “You’re here! You’re really here…” He nuzzled into the man’s neck and breathed in his scent. “You’re here…” 

Rick’s heart clenched as he returned the embrace, holding Steven and enjoying the other being in his arms. This young man felt so different from Denise or Unity...It wasn’t that they fit together perfectly like in the usual romance novels, but Rick enjoyed that he could tell which part was Steven. The hybrid had soft skin, soft curves, gentle eyes and a musical voice...He was the exact opposite of the scientist. Rick’s mind and heart were both cold, his limbs aged and lanky, his skin dry and wrinkled… Yet for some weird reason they worked. 

Rick kissed Steven’s temple. “I’m so sorry. I wasn’t trying to neglect you, baby,”

“I was so worried you were dead!” 

Rick rubbed soothing circles on the young man’s back. “I wasn’t doing anything dangerous, baby. I just had to stay close to home for a little while. Beth and the kids were adjusting.” 

Steven pulled back, looking concerned. “Are they okay? Did something happen?”

Rick smiled. So sweet his Steven. “Beth and Jerry got divorced. He’s in an apartment downtown and has visitation with Morty and Summer. I just stayed close to help Beth settle and keep Jerry from trying to take him back.” 

“Divorce…” Steven sighed. “...Is Beth okay?” He hadn’t been a fan of Jerry, but it must have been hard for Beth to make that choice. 

“She’s doing fine. She’s actually a lot better now.” 

“Thank stars.” He rested his head on Rick’s chest. “I’m sorry for thinking the worst.” 

“I was trying to get things set up for you, too.” Rick swallowed as he rested his chin atop the other’s head. “...I’m not the best man. I’m pretty selfish. And I’m reckless. I left Denise because I already thought things were falling apart and I didn’t want to try fixing what I thought was doomed to fail. I’m stubborn. And...I want you. I want you so much to be with me, all the time. I want to try this time. I’ll ask again and again until you finally say yes. Come live with me?” Rick steeled himself, waiting for the answer Steven always gave him, delighted when the young man surprised him. 

“Yes.” It came out as a wet laugh, as if Steven was crying against him.   
“Do you want to say goodbye to everyone? Have some time?”

“No. I want to leave now. I’ll explain when I visit.” 

“Okay.” Rick brushed his lips against Steven’s forehead, both of them unwilling to leave their embrace just yet.


	7. Making Up

Rick could hardly believe that Steven was standing in his bunker below the home. He had worked to make the space as comfortable as possible for the half-Gem and seeing Steven gaze around, appreciating the space made him relax a little. He took Steven’s bag from him and set it down on the nearby table. “Why don’t you settle in? You look exhausted.” 

“You’ll stay with me, right?” 

“Yeah, of course.” He felt so guilty. Now that he saw how worn down Steven was, he was kicking himself for not at least sending the young man a message. He just thought Steven would occupy his time with the Little Homeschool. 

He led Steven to the small restroom where he could change, going to dress more comfortably himself in the small bedroom. He made sure to clean up the bedding and everything before bringing Steven there but he was still paranoid that there was something he missed. He dressed in a simple tee and dark sweatpants, smiling when Steven came in a worn yellow tee and striped pants of his own. The young man smiled at him and Rick sat, patting the bed next to him and wrapping an arm around the young man when Steven quickly moved to nuzzle into his side. 

"Comfy?" When Steven simply hummed in confirmation he smiled. He flicked on the television, the murmur of interdimensional cable filling the room. Once he shut off the lights, the only illumination coming from the tv, he settled beside the hybrid in his bed, still awed by the fact Steven was there. "Thanks for finally saying yes."

"Thanks for coming back." 

Rick swallowed, still upset with himself for even making Steven doubt him. He promised himself when he began to feel something for the half-Gem he would never let that happen. "You're way too good for me. You know that, right?" 

Steven scoffed. "Yeah, right." 

"I'm serious." 

Steven didn't say anything in response, leaning up enough to admire the older man's features in the dim light. Rick's face was so unlike his own. He was sharp angles, sharp eyes, thin lips… For the millionth time Steven found himself wondering what they would like if they fused. 

He leaned over, pressing his lips to the man's, smiling when Rick responded to the affection. His Yelp was swallowed up by the older man's lips as Rick moved to pin him, the scientist making a low rumble of approval in his throat. "Rick!" His eyes fluttered when the man moved to mark his neck, his longer limbs settling in between Steven's legs and those fingers teasing under the hybrid's shirt. When the man's teeth grazed across his shoulder, Steven trembled. It wasn't the first time they had been in a position like this but it was the first time they were guaranteed privacy. It was the first time they could go further. 

Rick's lips found his again, moving slow and pouring in everything he couldn't say aloud for fear of wanting to kick his own ass for being such a sap. Steven picked up on the hunger, the longing, the regret of being apart and met it all with his own craving for the man's touch and the encouragement to keep going. The half-Gem let his own hands roam under the man's shirt, feeling Rick smile against him before he pulled back enough to pull the shirt over his head and toss it to some corner of the room.

Even in the low light, Steven could make out numerous scars that his powers hadn't healed yet. Dozens of badges of honour he wasn't sure he wanted to completely heal. He trailed his fingers over all those in reach, feeling Rick shiver at his touch. 

"Ya good, baby?" 

"Yeah…" He blushed under the man's gaze as he admired Rick's form. "...Are you sure you want me? I don't really have any experience…" 

"We don't have to do everything at once-" 

"No, I want to be with you finally. I want to give you everything. Just...I don't know if I can give enough is all." 

"Stop with that." Rick growled, moving to mark Steven's neck again, biting down and feeling the hybrid writhe against him, Steven's hands clinging to his shoulders. He nipped at the half-Gem's lobe and chuckled darkly. "I'm going to fuck you until you can't think of anything but how good my cock feels. That should stop your doubting." Hearing Steven whimper with need, he eased the younger man's pants down, moving slowly enough for Steven to stop him if he wished. 

Too slow, apparently, as Steven rushed to kick the fabric away and tugged at the hem of Rick's own pants. "Please~!" 

"Don't worry, baby. I'm going to give you everything you need." He claimed Steven's lips again as he reached to grab the lube he stocked in the nightstand. While he hadn't expected Steven to agree to sex so soon, he was not going to be unprepared. Coating his fingers, he attempted to distract Steven with playful lovebites across his neck, Rick grazing his teeth in a teasing manner over the soft flesh as he pressed a digit in. He heard Steven's breath hitch but no protest, encouraging him to ease a second in. 

Steven fought to steady his breath, feeling his heart hammer in anticipation. They had spoken about this before. Rick loved dirty talking during their more intense makeout sessions and so Steven knew what to expect. It had caught him off guard the first time they’d been close, but the more images Rick played in his head, the more he found himself wanting it. The scientist had a large hand in Steven’s sexual awakening, the half-Gem not having such interest in anyone like this before. 

When Rick eased another finger inside, Steven gasped out, one of his hands finding their way in Rick’s now thicker hair. “Oh stars~!” He shivered at the feel of Rick’s tongue and moved to get his own top out of the way to give Rick more room to play. The man’s thank you was to move faster, hooking his fingers every which way until he found that special spot inside of the half-Gem, a cry of pleasure ripping from the young man’s throat. 

“Right there,” Rick groaned, slamming his fingers there over and over and causing Steven’s back to arch as he pathetically rocked his hips in response. “Fuck, you look so good rocking into my fingers.” Rick kissed him deeply, Steven clinging to him. “Your body already wants more. If I didn’t know you were a virgin, I’d think you were a slut.” 

Steven’s face heated up from arousal and embarrassment. “Rick, please-!” He felt like all the strength was zapped out of him, making him simply cling to hold onto reality. 

“Do you want my cock? Is that what you’re begging for?” Rick smirked. “Say you want me to fuck you.” 

“I want you to!” Steven pleaded. 

“Nuh uh, baby, you have to say it.” Rick pressed his fingers against that nerve. He grinned as he watched the way the hybrid tried to gain more friction, those dark eyes clenched shut and those cute lips parted in need. “Say you want my cock in you. Say you need me to fuck you.” 

Steven’s cheeks were beginning to glow, a dim pink under his skin. He nearly sobbed in desperation. “Rick, please! I need….” He shivered as his body was toyed with. “I need you to fuck me! Drive your cock into me and own me! Please!” 

Rick almost blacked out. Steven had learned a thing or two from all his dirty talk. He removed his fingers and grabbed the lube, coating his cock and pressing into the tight heat below. He groaned deep and long, enjoying the way the hybrid hugged his cock. “Fuck, you feel so fucking good!” He rocked hard into Steven until he was sheathed all the way, Steven scrambling to cling to the bed below as he cried out. Rick chuckled. “Do you like that? I’m all the way in.” He rubbed soothing circles to Steven’s inner thigh as he pulled back enough to leave just the head before slamming in again. “Fuck, you feel that? I got all of my big cock in you, marking you.” He slowly moved faster and harder, enjoying each cry and moan being torn from the younger man below. “I’ve ruined you now, baby. You’ll never be able to be satisfied by another cock. My dick is the only one you’ll be able to enjoy,” 

Steven was panting, eyes glazed over as he tried holding onto anything for purchase. Everytime Rick slammed into him, he saw a burst of colour and cried for more. All of that experience made Rick so good at this! A part of him felt he should be jealous, but instead he was just happy to be blessed with a man who knew how to make him feel weak in the most delicious way. “Close-!” He choked out. His mind was so fogged that saying anything required effort. 

Rick was covered in sweat, his aged body aching from all the effort he was using to claim Steven but knew it was worth it. He reached to brush some of Steven’s damp curls from his forehead and found his chest swell with pride at the sight. Steven’s tongue was nearly lolling from his mouth, his cheeks and Gem glowing, his cock flush and an angry red, precum drooling out onto the soft stomach and Steven’s eyes shifted, showing glowing pink hearts in the dark pupils. 

“So fucking beautiful,” Rick praised. “I’m gunna cum deep inside of you. Would you like that? Me shooting my seed in you while you cum just from my cock?” Steven gave an eager nod, making the scientist snicker. “Fuck yeah, here it comes.” He claimed Steven’s lips again as he rocked once more, twice more, thrice-! 

Steven screamed out as he was filled, unable to stop himself from releasing, his own cum shooting across his and Rick’s stomach as the older man kept ramming deep into him. The hybrid felt like he might go cross eyed as Rick rode out his orgasm, milking Steven of his own, more being forced from his body. 

Eventually Rick slowed and Steven went limp against the bed, his body trembling. “Oh, Rick~” He panted out, praises dancing on his lips before his eyes shot wide, feeling the man rock into him again, still hard. “R-Rick?” 

The man smirked. “What, you didn’t think we were done, did you?” 

Steven swallowed, not sure whether to be impressed or terrified.


	8. Domestic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a small update for now

Rick knew he couldn’t keep Steven locked up in the bunker and sooner or later he would have to reveal the hybrid's presence to the family. But jeez, watching Steven cook in the early morning hours, wearing that cute little apron and humming happily, all while marked peeked out from where Rick had held or bit him…

He had every intention of fucking Steven against the counter once everyone left. 

Rick hid his smirk behind his coffee mug as Morty came in, having no doubt woken to the smell of bacon. “What’s going on? Why is breakfast so early?” 

“Steven didn’t want to wait,” Rick replied, watching his grandson rub the remains of sleep from his eyes. 

“Good morning, Morty!” 

The young teen lit up. “Steven? Wow!” He blushed at the many marks hinted under Steven’s shirt, deciding not to say anything to dampen the half-Gem’s mood. Morty avoided the young man’s gaze and beaming smile. “S-so how long have you been here?” 

“Um...Well, I’m still not up to speed on your time here relative to my time at home...A day or so I guess?” Steven shrugged. “I’ve just been...settling in.” The hybrid blushed but stayed busy. “The food is just about done.” 

“Why don’t you set the table, Morty?” Rick formed it as a question but the teen knew he wasn’t really asking. Once the teen grabbed some plates and forks and disappeared into the dining room, Rick approached Steven, resting his hands on the hybrid’s hips and setting his chin atop Steven’s head. 

“You’re affectionate this morning,” Steven commented as he began placing everything on serving dishes. 

“I just love having my baby home.” He nuzzled Steven’s neck, making the young man jolt. 

“Rick! You’re going to make me drop something!” 

“I can’t wait until we’re alone again so I can go back to spoiling you.” 

“Rick!” Steven shivered. “Morty is right there, you know!” He whispered frantically. 

The man growled in the hybrid’s ear. “Morty being right there is the only reason you’re not screaming my name spread over the counter right now.” 

Steven whimpered, knowing he was in for it once they were alone again. “You have a lot more stamina than I expected you to,” he admitted with a smile, moving his head to extend his neck while Rick nuzzled him further. 

Rick quirked part of his unibrow. “Fucking excuse me?” 

Steven giggled. “I mean, I kind of thought you’d be telling me to go slow once I got the hang of things, but you managed to keep up pretty good.” 

Rick’s eyes narrowed. He fully knew that Steven was teasing and was all for it. “You are going to get it.”


	9. Truth

“Rick, please~!” 

“Nuh-uh, Baby, you asked for this,” Rick replied, a predetory grin on his lips as he continued to torture Steven with slow, hard thrusts. “You sounded so confident that I...How was it you phrased it? Kept up with you?” He had Steven’s wrists pinned down with a special bound that he made up for his stronger sexual exploits, back in their bedroom down below. They had already made use of the counter after everyone left, Rick forcing two hard orgasms from the hybrid before he took Steven back to their bed to continue his punishment. 

He loved seeing Steven like this, clinging to the bedding he could manage to bunch between his fingers. Even when protesting he was overwhelmed, Steven’s hips still stuttered to meet each thrust. The half-Gem’s eyes were glazed over with love, having shifted and turned an almost glittery array of glowing hearts against a dark backdrop. His cock was still leaking pre, having already cum a few times as Rick claimed him. He whimpered, looking radiant for more than just the literal glowing.

“Rick, I can’t! No more~” He mewled and arched his back when Rick grasped his cock, his toes curling as he shook. “Nonononono! Please! I can’t cum again!” He cried out when Rick stroked him, using his cum as lube, running his thumb over the head of Steven’s cock. Steven cried out, tugging at his restraints. _“Oh, stars~ Daddy, please!”_

“Please what, Baby? Tell me what you need.” He moved his hand faster, matching his thrusts with it. “You feel so fucking good around me. I think I need to fill you with another load. What do you think?” At Steven mewling happily, he chuckled. “Do you like that idea?” At the hybrid’s eager nodding, he reached up to undo Steven’s restraints and pulled the young man to straddle him. 

“R-Rick?” Steven blinked his eyes a few times as he tried to grasp what was happening, the new position forcing the man deeper and throwing Steven off as they hadn’t been in this position yet. 

“Ever ridden anything before?” Rick smirked, running his hands over Steven’s thighs. 

“Ridden…?” When Rick grabbed his hips and ground up Steven shook and tossed his head back with a loud cry of pleasure. He rolled his hips to instinctively meet the contact and his eyes rolled up as he was assaulted with more sensation. Steadily he continued to move, rolling his hips more frequently and slowly speeding up. He rested a hand on Rick’s stomach to steady himself as he impaled himself over and over, torn between hating the over stimulation and loving how much Rick made him feel. _“Oh, stars! I can’t take it!”_

“Coulda fooled me with how you keep bouncing on my cock.” He gripped Steven’s hips, forcing him to move faster. When Steven squealed in delight and scrambled to grab Rick’s wrists, initially going to pry the man’s hands off before a particularly hard thrust had him cumming hard, lips parted in a silent scream. Rick couldn’t remember the last time he enjoyed himself so much, turning someone onto sex and how great it could be. He continued to move, holding back his own orgasm as he felt Steven writhe and tremble in his lap. He watched as Steven seemed to lose more and more of his ability to think, moving his hands like he wanted to make Rick stop but was zapped of his focus, only able to whimper and pant as Rick continued impaling the hybrid. “I know you can cum again for me. One more time and you can rest.” At Steven squeaking something in response, brow furrowed and eyes clenched, painting an expression of pure arousal and desperation. “Oh~? What was that? Are you close again already?” The half-Gem was only able to nod and reach to grip one of Rick’s wrist as if he needed to stabilize himself in some way. “Look at me, Baby. Show me that pretty face.” He reached up, cupping the side of Steven’s face and running a thumb over Steven’s cheek, urging those eyes to lock on his own. The scientist felt his own heart lurch as Steven looked at him with so much love he didn’t deserve. He smiled at how Steven leaned into his touch and moved to kiss along Steven’s neck, moving close to his ear. “You’re so damn beautiful. You know that, right?” 

“R-Rick…?” Steven hid his face in Rick’s neck as the scientist continued rocking into him. 

The older man knew it was part of Steven’s struggling self-esteem. He knew that Steven saw himself just as a tool for most of his life. The hybrid wouldn’t admit it, but he was seen as the peacemaker, the student, Rose’s son, the saviour… While Steven would say he loved himself, Rick could see the distant flash in the hybrid’s eyes, showing hurt and conflict when he makes those claims. And he refused to have Steven believe he was the damaged one. “I mean it. You’re so fucking beautiful. You have the cutest laugh. You look amazing in anything. You’re a great cook-” 

“Rick-” 

He wouldn’t let Steven deny any of it. He forced Steven against his own chest, moving to pin Steven below him again and thrusting hard into him as he continued praising him, forcing him to listen. “You’re so sweet. You’re too fucking good for me. You could have anyone you want and you picked me.” 

“I-” Steven couldn’t form a good reply, clinging to the man above him as much as he could with his zapped energy. He felt like he was suffocating but in the most wonderful way, surrounded by heat and want. He shivered at every compliment that graced his ears and found his eyes misting as he edged closer and closer to that peak again. “S-so-!” He was cut off by Rick’s tongue urging him to play, affection he happily returned as another shockwave ripped through him, painting them both with evidence of their coupling. When the man allowed him to breathe again, he felt Rick filling him once more, smiling in a daze as he was filled again. 

When Rick settled, pulling himself from Steven and momentarily resting with his face nuzzling into the soft form below. He snickered, boasts ready to leave his lips when he felt Steven run his hands through his hair. 

“You’re so wonderful,” Steven murmured, his voice harsh and quieter. 

Rick stiffened and moved to pull himself away but Steven held him in place, cradling Rick against him like you would a fussing child. He shut his eyes, knowing Steven was now turning the tables and giving Rick what the scientist had given him. 

“You’re so smart,” Steven continued. “You think of things I’d never be able to. You’ve had so many and when you finally met me, you decided I was good enough for you.” 

“...” Rick relaxed, knowing that there was no use resisting. “...You care so much about everyone.” 

He could hear the smile on Steven’s face when he spoke again. “You have the weirdest sense of humour.” 

“Sometimes when you sing it sounds like the storms I’ve heard in space.” 

“You always smell like adventure and passion.” 

“Those aren’t scents,” Rick scoffed, refusing to say how much he enjoyed hearing that. 

“I don’t know how else to describe it. I guess it’s just because that’s what reminds me of you so I associate it as a scent.” 

Rick took a breath, focusing. “...You smell like stuff I can’t place either.” 

“Good stuff?” 

“...Like stars. And earth. And you always sound like music.”

“I do?” Steven was surprised to hear that. He had been told he was talented with music but never that it was simply how he sounded. “...What kind?”

“Cosmic storms. And laughter. Like...sad and happy all at once.” He finally managed to pull back from Steven’s softened grip, eyes locking with Steven’s eyes and tucking hair back from Steven’s face. “Your eyes are still shifted.” 

“Hearts?” 

“Just really...sparkly. ‘Cept it’s lots of blues and purples.” 

Steven reached up, touching just below his eye. “Wonder how many times it’s done that without me knowing.” 

“I’ll tell you from now on. Every time I see something I’ll try to describe it.” 

Steven bit back the urge to make Rick promise and just nodded. Promises weren’t Rick’s thing. He knew Rick didn’t tend to stay. Once he realizes how long Steven will really be around for, how much stronger he was still becoming, he would disappear for real. He’d already done it before, and though Rick loved his daughter, his grandchildren, Steven...He wouldn’t stay forever. 

Rick frowned. “You’re doubting me.” He couldn’t find it in him to be mad. He did have a bad track record and Steven had been left before. He settled onto the bed, cradling Steven to his side. “...I really didn’t mean to make you unsure about us.” 

“I know.” 

“Just my daughter and...ya know.” 

“I know.” 

“...I really want to be different with you. For you. Because of you.” He huffed. “I’m not good at this stuff.” 

“Me neither.” 

“...Is there...anything I can do? Or say? Or...not do?”

“...” 

“What? You have something in mind.” 

“...” 

“Steven.” 

This time when Steven began glowing the scientist knew it was because of stress. “...I’m worried your family is going to hate me. And then I’ll have to leave because I don’t want you to choose me over them or them over me and I know your daughter is already not sure about me and she got divorced because of me. Don’t try to tell me it had nothing to do with me. I’m not an idiot.” He hadn’t raised his voice, still hushed as he curled into Rick’s side. “Just tell me the truth, Rick.” 

“I...may have threatened him for making you uncomfortable.” 

“Sounds like you.” 

“You don’t sound very mad.”

“Well...He didn’t sit right with me. The way he spoke and acted. He came off as...manipulative. But in an underhanded way. Just sitting and making everyone do as he says and expects simply because he’s head of the house without actually being in charge of anything and incapable of doing anything himself-!” Steven paused, moving to slide off the bed. “I wanna get cleaned up.” 

Rick didn’t stop him, moving to get the bed cleaned up while Steven was in the bathroom. _So that’s it..._ He should have been more threatening to Jerry and let Steven watch.


	10. Kiara

Steven did eventually settle into life in the home. He had taken to cooking many of the meals, much to Beth’s delight, and had grown a bit closer to the kids. Steven knew that they still weren’t quite sure how to react to his presence. Summer was a teenager and not really interested in being friendly with her grandpa’s boyfriend, though she made a point to make him one of the few people she wasn’t rude or sarcastic to. Most of the time. 

With Beth it was tricky since she was getting used to her dad actually seeing someone in a serious manner. The same man that refused to open up to anyone about anything. And Steven felt guilt having a hand in her divorce, even if Jerry did come off as toxic. Steven strove to fix everything around him and the first thing he did was hurt them. He had yet to voice his feelings on the matter and typically just avoided being alone with Beth to keep from having to bring it up. 

Morty was a hard one to place. It wasn’t that the teen wasn’t okay with him exactly or hated Steven, but Morty was used to the shady underside of everything dealing with Rick. So while Steven was trying to find ways to like him Morty was trying to figure out what Steven’s dark side was because there had to be one of some sort to have Rick be interested in him. 

Which is what was keeping him from focusing in class lately. He hadn’t been on any adventures with Rick lately since Steven was still settling in, but it was sort of annoying. And dealing with visitations with his dad on top of it… Morty sighed. It was just something he would have to get used to. Rick would either get bored of Steven eventually or decide his family was too much to deal with and he’d never see Rick again. 

Ooo

“And telekenetic?!” 

“Pretty cool, right?” Jerry boasted. 

When the alien woman came from the back bedroom, Morty scowled. _Great. Another one._

Oooo

“Oh, Morty, Summer! You’re back!” Steven smiled, setting his cell down to give them his attention as they came through the dining room into the kitchen. “How was your visit?”

“Dad’s dating an alien,” Summer groaned. 

“A Krootabulon priestess,” Morty added with a grumble. “She wants to take us on a hunt tomorrow.” 

Steven grimaced. “A hunt? That sounds...dangerous.” 

“It’s whatever,” Summer shrugged, grabbing a soda. “Dad is just doing some gross rebound to try and be petty. He kept talking about how gross he finds her head and we said they should break up but he likes having telekenisis.” 

“Oh…?” Steven was not liking this one bit. “Maybe you should stay home then-” 

Morty brushed it off, reaching past Steven to grab a drink and some chips. “It’ll be fine.” Without a goodbye, he disappeared back up to his room, not interested in more aliens for today. 

Steven frowned as Summer checked her phone and just began talking to one of her friends before also disappearing. He felt his complexion glow a little. First Beth finds out about her imaginary land being real and now this…

Oooo

Steven was exhausted. The kids had come back after their hunt looking horrible and refusing to discuss what happened. And when he tried to get Beth and Rick’s input, they were far more concerned talking about who was evil and Rick asked him to heal his arm when Beth disappeared into Froopyland. 

“Rick, I’m really worried about Morty and Summer-” 

“They’re good kids, Baby. They’ll be fine-” 

“But, Rick, Jerry’s new girlfriend is taking them on hunts! What if they get killed?” 

“Hunts for what?” 

“They didn’t say. Just that she was...Krootabulon...something or other…?” 

“Krootabulon?” At Steven’s nod, Rick grimaced. “Welp, that sucks. For her. Jerry is gross.” He flexed his new arm, admiring Steven’s handiwork. “They’ll be fine. So long as they don’t souldbond it isn’t anything serious. And they only have another day of visitation and then they go back to school on Monday. Any woman of any race will dump Jerry in a week if they have any sense.” 

“Beth stayed with him.”

“Because he knocked her up.” 

Steven sighed but didn’t argue. “...Okay...You know best.” He ran his hands over the new limb, gently squeezing in certain parts. “Does it hurt at all? Any stiffness?” 

“No, you did good.” He used the new hand to caress the side of Steven’s face, smiling when the hybrid relaxed to his touch. “You’ve been doing amazing, okay? They’re going to come around. And they’re going to be fine, alright?” 

Oooo

 _Rick is right. I’m worrying way too much. I just need to stop thinking about it._ He had decided to take a walk while Rick and Beth had some issue with...King Tommy, whatever that was. Beth was too eager to fix whatever it was and Rick opted to not fill him in just yet. 

He strode past the school, looking at the vacant grounds as class would still be going on for another few hours. But it was Monday which meant he could do something for the kids. Maybe just pizza for dinner with some tv to break the ice? 

He jumped when a car drove backwards onto the football field and an alien came out of nowhere. When she picked up the vehicle with some telekinetic ability and Morty and Summer leapt out with Jerry as it was crushed, Steven went into panic mode. 

When the crushed car was tossed at them, he intervened, knocking it away with a summoned shield. 

Morty and Summer helped their father up as they watched the scene, the younger teen looking around to see Rick wasn’t present. Steven didn’t have a chance against this woman! 

Kiara stood before Steven, glaring. “Move or I will destroy you as well!” 

“You don’t have to destroy anyone here. No one has to get hurt.” 

“Steven, get away from her!” Summer shouted. 

“Or...maybe Steven should intervene? Calm her down?” Jerry encouraged, sounding pathetic. 

The hybrid gave him a glare. “I assume this is your fault so I’ll be dealing with you later.” He turned his attention back to Kiara. “And who are you?” 

“I am Kiara of the Krootabulon! And he-!” She pointed to Jerry. “He is my oolu! And those horrid children are trying to rip us apart! They must be destroyed.” 

“Well that is not an option,” Steven replied, his tone dark and even. “So I suggest you find another way to channel that anger. And preferably find another oolu.” When she growled and tried to phase past him, Steven lost his patience and used his own speed to block her and shove her back, throwing her across the field. 

Morty and Summer went wide-eyed. “Whoa…” Summer snickered. “Alright, this works…” 

Morty didn’t say anything, just watching as he tried to wrap his head around what he just saw Steven- the guy who gets emotional talking about snakes not having limbs-go toe to toe with Kiara. 

Kiara glared. “You dare challenge me?” 

“Trust me. This isn’t a challenge.” In a flash of pink, he had rushed Kiara slammed his fist hard enough into her to drive her away from the kids and the town, making her go where she could cause the least amount of collateral damage. 

The family left on the field was in a state of shock, looking off in shock at where the aliens disappeared towards. Jerry was the one to break the silence. “Well, that was lucky-” 

“Seriously?!” Summer took the initiative to shove Jerry back on the ground. “All because you’re a racist pig! You nearly got us killed and didn’t do a damn thing to stop it!” 

“That’s not true!” Jerry protested. “I came for you guys. And I had a plan.” 

“No, you just wanted to avoid all your problems and put them off on other people!” 

“We have to help Steven!” Morty spoke up. “We have to go help and you have to break up with Kiara for real this time!” 

Slammed into the ground, Kiara groaned. She hadn’t had an opponent like this in years. She stood, taking in this human before her. “You’re...quite the warrior.” 

“I’m a healer,” Steven corrected. “But if I have to fight you to keep you from hurting them, I will.”

Taking one of her blades out, she flew towards Steven, the hybrid summoning a diamond shield to rush back and force her back again. The impact led to her taking out a tree in the process, crying out in pain. She coughed and forced herself to stand again. Neither noticed Summer and Morty dragging Jerry to the scene. “Why are you protecting them? They’re destroying my soulbond!” 

“Let’s make something clear: Jerry is fit to soulbond with anyone. He’s toxic. I don’t want to fight you over something as harmful as he is. But those kids…” He blushed. “It’s complicated.” 

“Are they your offspring?” 

“No…”

“Your bonded?” 

“No.” 

“Then stand down so I can destroy them!” 

“I’m not going to do that! They’re important to me! Even if they don’t seem to like me or like me being around...they’ve become a large part of my life. I want to keep them safe and happy. And…I want us to be a family.” At Kiara pausing, he sighed. “They’re grandfather...he’s...kind of like my soulbonded. Even if he eventually chooses to move onto someone else. So I’m going to protect this family.” 

Kiara didn’t say anything, just standing before Steven, the two of them staring the other down. “...I came to hunt to seek out glory. I hadn’t intended to be soulbonded.” 

“I understand.” 

“Those children rejected the bond due to my appearance. They made awful remarks about my features. Features that are regarded as beautiful and desired among my people!” 

“Actually…” Jerry made himself known, inching closer, his children glaring at him the whole time. “Those comments were all me. I just wanted to get my ex to notice me. And...I made all those mean comments. I want to break up.” 

Steven saw red. “You made comments about another being’s form and then tried using your kids as an excuse to leave a relationship?!” 

“Well, see what happened was-”

“You led her on! And endangered children! Your children! All because you can’t stand to clean up your own messes?!” 

At seeing Steven begin to glow pink, Jerry held up his hands in defense. “Whoa, hey now, let’s just calm down-” 

Steven bubbled the man before he could say more, spiking the bubble like a volleyball and sending him flying before turning to Morty and Summer. “No point in you going back to class today. Pizza?”

“Um...Yeah, pizza sounds awesome,” Summer replied. “Is he gunna be okay?”

“The bubble will keep him safe.” 

As they strode back towards town, Morty spoke. “S-so that...That was pretty cool.” 

Steven had begun to change back to his normal coloration. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah, that was awesome!” Summer agreed. “How you used super speed and stuff. What other powers do you have?” 

“Oh...Well....” Steven relaxed as they walked and talked, finally feeling a sense of peace as they bonded. He began talking about his various abilities, answering whatever questions he could.


	11. Final

Steven left the kids with their pizza in the living room while he got something to drink, Summer picking out a show for them. He hadn’t thought the day would take this turn, but it turned out well enough. When he brought the drinks back, Rick and Beth came in from the garage. “What are you two up to?” He noted Beth in a lab coat like her father but tried not to call too much attention to it. 

Rick shrugged. “We’re growing a clone. Just grabbing some food before we gotta finish up.” He gave Steven a peck on the forehead and disappeared again with some wafer cookies. 

Steven saw Beth checking her messages, looking annoyed. “...Jerry?” 

“Yeah. Looks like he was trying to call me for a while.” She set the phone back down and slumped into one of the kitchen chairs.“....Steven, can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” 

“Do you think I’m evil?” 

“What?”

“Just...Something happened and I’m starting to realize how much like my dad I really am. And I spent my whole life-”

“-Thinking that someone who accomplished so much must be nothing short of amazing only to find out they’re selfish and a loose cannon that destroyed the lives of countless people?” He moved closer, moving to sit where he could make eye contact. “Listen, if anyone can empathize, it’s me. I spent my whole childhood being told how amazing my mom was. And then I found out, not only was she not a Rose Quartz, she was a Diamond. She faked her shattering and started a war, stayed in hiding and lied to everyone close to her. Parents aren’t perfect. But here’s the good news: You aren’t them.” 

Beth’s eyes widened. “So...How do you get over it, though? I mean you even have some of her powers, don’t you?” 

He gave a tired smile. “Yep. And I’ve been called Rose and Pink more than a few times. And dealing with her memories from time to time is never fun.” He sighed. “Beth, you do resemble Rick in some ways. You’re intelligent, you’re honest...and you do make some questionable choices. But you’re also loving. You try to do the best for you and your children, even if it means being an unfulfilling relationship for years. You devote yourself to helping others, two legged or four legged.” 

Beth gave a weak smile. “Thanks…” 

“For the record, I think you’re doing much better now than when we first met. I am not a fan of Jerry at all. And I try to make a point to like people.” 

“Yeah he’s...something else.” 

“Your dad could probably give you a better answer than me, but ultimately your choices are what makes you different. But right now, I only want you to focus on one choice.”

“What’s that?”

“Pick out which pizza you want. I bought a ton.” 

She grinned. “Deal.” 

Ooooooooo

Rick and Beth eventually disappeared with some cloned and confused young man, rushing him out before any questions could be asked. Summer retreated to her room shortly after, talking on the phone with one of her friends about the classes she missed, leaving Morty and Steven alone in the living room. 

Morty fidgeted a bit, glancing at Steven every now and then who was too busy trying to figure out if what was playing was a commercial or a show. “So um...Thanks again for earlier.” 

Steven perked to attention, giving a shy smile. “Sorry I spiked your dad like a volleyball.” 

Morty laughed at that. “Ah, man, that was the best! After-after all the shit he put us through with that soulbonding stuff. A-and then trying to make us go to Alaska?” 

“I don’t care for him at all.” 

Morty hesitated before talking again. “Sorry I kinda...gave you a hard time.” At Steven stiffening, Morty quickly continued. “I shouldn’t have been so...like, weird about you two being together. I just don’t ever see Rick with anyone that isn’t evil or something. But if you’re evil- you’re darker side is you just get really protective, I mean...th-that’s not a bad thing.” 

The half-Gem relaxed. “Thank you.” 

“So you really like my grandpa, huh? And you’re staying?”

“I love him, yeah. And I’ll be here with him as long as he wants me.” When Morty looked worried, Steven waved off the concern. “Not that we’re talking about me leaving or anything. Just I know Rick is a very...experienced guy and will likely get tired of what I can offer him. But for now, we have this. And I’m going to enjoy being a part of it for as long as I can. I’m not going to stress about it.”

“Oh...okay.” 

A loud banging on the front door disrupted the peace, someone pounding their fists against the door. Steven gestured for Morty to stay as he checked it. He growled when he immediately had a pleading Jerry at his feet. 

“You have to let me in! He’s crazy! Please!” He clung to Steven’s jeans, looking pathetic. “You beat Kiara, though so you can take him on, right?” 

Steven glared. “Jerry, you are already on thin ice with me-” 

Morty and Summer both stood nearby. Summer seated herself on the stairs, watching with indifference while Morty was confused. “Who’s after you, Dad?” 

“Kiara was dating some other guy. I was the rebound! And now he wants to kill me! Like I’m the jerk.” 

“You are the jerk!” Steven exclaimed, his cheeks beginning to glow in anger. “You’re the one I should be hitting! Not some alien that was led on by your date!” 

Jerry eased back. “Hey hey now! Let’s not go flying off the handle-”

“There you are!” A male alien flew down, weapon drawn. “So you think you can send those pictures and everything would be fine?!” Kiara landed behind him just a moment later, looking tense but doing nothing to stop the confrontation. 

Jerry hid behind Steven, the hybrid rolling his eyes and shoving Jerry enough that he couldn’t touch him.”Hey, those pictures are from a while ago! I mean, I didn’t even know you existed! I just-”

“Jerry, shut up.” Steven addressed the alien before him. “So you’re…?”

“Trandor.” He gave Steven a once over. “You’re the one that challenged Kiara?” 

“I didn’t challenge anyone. She was the one who wanted to fight.” He gave a pointed look to Kiara which she had the decency to look bashful about. 

“I commend you on your skills. Kiara is a very talented warrior.” 

“I gathered.” 

“What name do you go by?”

“Steven.”

“Steven. I hold no grudge against you. My only target is him.” He pointed his spear at Jerry. 

Steven sighed. “As much as I would love to see him smacked around like a ping pong ball right now, I can’t let you kill him. He’s too important to my family.” 

“Then you must perish with him-” In a blast of light, the alien was reduced to ash, Kiara wide eyed in shock. 

“Woah, did we miss a party?” Rick spoke up. He moved closer, shoving Jerry away from Steven. 

“Jerry, what are you doing here?” Beth gave Kiara a once over. “Is this your girlfriend you keep texting about?” 

“You...You destroyed Trandor!” 

Rick shrugged. “Yeah, and?” 

“Such a powerful weapon…” Steven tensed when she gave a smile and strode closer. “You must demonstrate it for me again.” 

“Back. Off.” Steven growled. His eyes shifted, showing nothing but pure black and a single pink diamond in place of a pupil. 

Kiara was not getting the message, moving closer and clearly checking Rick out. “How about during a hunt? I know a very secluded-”

Steven grabbed at Rick, pulling him back to get in Kiara’s face. Instead, however, Rick and Steven disappeared in a blur of light, their forms melding into a tall single being, four arms and eyes instead of two. When the light fell back, they were left with a vicious creature with sharp teeth drooling acid, Steven’s eyes clear under Rick’s and still shifted. The body was dressed in a weird mix of both of their attire, a hand clearly belonging to Steven reaching out to grab Kiara by the throat. “I told you to back off!” The voice that came out was some strange mixture of both men’s voices and made everyone witnessing shudder in horror. 

“I-!” Kiara struggled. “Release me!” 

“Gladly.” The creature grinned as it tossed Kiara down the street like a bowling ball, the alien slamming into a car hard enough to total it. 

When the fusion separated, Rick fell to the ground in shock. “What the fuck was that?!” He laughed. 

Steven blushed darkly. “Um...Fusion?” 

“Wow, that was so cool!” Summer gushed. “I didn’t get a pic in time, though. Can you do it again?” 

“I...guess maybe another time? Can we just go inside please?” 

“Yeah, I want some more pizza,” Beth agreed, leading her kids inside. 

“I wouldn’t mind-” 

“Fuck off, Jerry,” Rick cut off, shoving the man away from the house and slinging an arm over Steven’s shoulder as they went inside togehter. “So...That was something,” he teased with a smile. “I didn’t know you could do that with other humans. Where did that come from anyway?” 

Steven tugged on Rick’s coat, making him stay in the hall while the rest of the family went to go get food. “Rick...I really thought I’d be okay with you being interested in someone else. But I just lost it.” His shoulders slumped. “I’m sorry. You’re not a possession. I didn’t have the right to fuse with you like that just because I don’t like others approaching you like that…” 

Rick smiled, pulling Steven in for a kiss. “I think it was fucking hot.” 

“Seriously?” 

Rick tucked a curl back, smirking. “Your eyes still haven’t changed back.” 

“They changed?”

“They’re black. Like a really rich black. Everywhere cept for a glowing diamond. I think this one might be one of my favourites now.”

“...Even though it’s a diamond?” 

“Makes you look fucking badass. So fucking hot.” Rick delighted in Steven’s face showing a shy smile and lovely blush. The way Steven’s ruthless alien nature contrasted and yet complimented his sweet and shy nature as a human… “...I wanna fuck you. Now.” 

“But the family-”

“Just a couple of rounds. Please. I need to see my cock in your mouth and see you cum while your eyes look like this.”

“Wow, they really are a favourite of yours!”


End file.
